Ciclo imperdonable
by carlac94
Summary: ¿Qué hacen los exorcistas para perder el tiempo cuando no tienen alimentos? No le pregunten a Allen.


**N/A **Fic de D Gray Man. Una fumada (?)

**Advertencias **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Katsura Hoshino.

Primer fic de D Gray Man publicado.

Espero les guste. Feliz Navidad atrasado y feliz Año Nuevo. Éste es mi regalo.

Tercera llamada, tercera llamada... ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p><strong>CICLO IMPERDONABLE<strong>

* * *

><p>Miró a la joven exorcista de cabello negro y largo. La tomó de las manos con cuidado, procurando que aquellos dedos delgados y femeninos no se rompiesen. Con cariño delineó cada centímetro de la mano de Lenalee mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella cerró sus órganos debido a la vergüenza al mismo tiempo que tonos carmesí cubriesen sus mejillas. El heredero Bookman no se hizo esperar y trato con algo de ansiedad de probar aquellos labios rosados que estaban ligeramente abiertos. Poco a poco se acercó, Lenalee haciendo lo mismo hasta que…<p>

¡GRRRR!

-¡Oh, lo siento Lavi! –se disculpó la exorcista, aumentando su rubor –es que no he comido nada.

Lavi alzó un poco su ceja izquierda debido a la incredulidad. ¿Lenalee pensando en comida? Eso era una novedad.

¡GRRRR!

Otro gruñido. El Bookman ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Hey Lavi! ¿No quieres ir a la cafetería? –Lenalee habló.

-¿A la cafetería? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre –exclamó mientras posicionaba su mano derecha en su estómago no pudiendo evitar que su órgano lanzara otro rugido. Entonces poco a poco la hermosa Lee se convirtió en el más joven exorcista: Allen Walker.

Lavi abrió los ojos de golpe cuando otro gruñido resonó en la habitación. Empezó a quejarse después de reconocer la realidad. Se encontraban en la enfermería de la Orden debido a una última no placentera misión, donde se involucraba Krory, un nuevo exorcista tipo parásito. Giró su cabeza con brusquedad hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el joven Walker sujetando fuertemente su estómago. Allen no pareció darse cuenta de la mirada perversa que sostenía el Bookman hasta que éste último tuvo que nombrarlo con sorna.

-¿Qué pasa Lavi? ¿Te desperté?

-Creo que sí, Allen –dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera obvio –y justo cuando estaba soñando algo increíble.

-¿De verdad? Lo siento mucho, Lavi –bajó la mirada, hacia su mano –anoche no cene mucho y bueno… he ahí las consecuencias –sonrió. Lavi solo suspiró -¿y qué estabas soñando?

El mayor tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

-Nada importante –mintió. Allen lo miró con curiosidad hasta que su estómago produjo otro irritante quejido -¡Ah, maldición Allen!

-¡No es mi culpa, necesito comida!

-¡Pues lárgate a la cafetería! –gritó y volvió a acomodarse para dormitar. Al cabo de unos segundos, y al descubrir que ya no podía conciliar el sueño y recuperar la ilusión, se puso de pie. Allen siguiéndolo con la mirada –Vamos.

Aún era temprano pero tarde considerando que la cafetería siempre se atascaba de personas, ya fueran buscadores o exorcistas. Así que tuvieron que correr.

-Qué extraño… normalmente a esta hora Jerry ya está preparando algo.

-Deja eso, Allen, a esta hora ya hay gente formada, pero ni las puertas están abiertas –observó Lavi. Allen lo miró.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo?

-Si hubiera pasado algo nos hubieran dicho, ¿no?

-Pero si estábamos en la enfermería.

-Seguramente tus gruñidos no nos dejaron escuchar –bromeó el del parche.

-¡Lavi esto es serio! –otro ruido. Allen entró en crisis. Comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños – ¡Ábranme, por favor! ¡Necesito comer algo o moriré de hambre!

-Allen eso no servirá –Lavi reconoció, lanzando un suspiro. Timcampy voló alrededor de su amo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Allen?

Ambos voltearon para encarar a la persona que había hablado. Lavi se tensó de inmediato y Allen se acercó con un rostro esperanzado.

-¡Lenalee, que bueno verte!

-Lo mismo digo pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Es que Allen tenía hambre –manifestó Lavi. Otro gruñido por parte del albino. Lenalee tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué no han abierto la cafetería, Lenalee? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Lo siento Allen, pero no se abrirá hasta mañana.

Aquella confesión fue un puñado en el corazón del pobre exorcista tipo parásito. Timcampy también se estremeció.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Lenalee? –inquirió Lavi.

-Verán… cada año Jerry sale para comprar ingredientes. Hoy es la ocasión.

-Creí que los ingredientes llegaban a la Orden.

-No puesto que la Orden está muy lejos de la ciudad –recordó con vergüenza. ¿A quién se le ocurrió colocar la Orden en lo más alto de un acantilado?

-¿Y cómo consigue todos los ingredientes en un día? Después de todo prepara todo tipo de platillos, hasta chinos.

-Lavi, creo que ya deberías saber sobre el comercio –Lenalee rió un poco –Existen barcos que transportan los alimentos.

.Ya lo sé –se molestó. Otro rugido.

Voltearon a ver a Allen. Con preocupación se acercaron ya que el chico yacía en el suelo.

-Allen ¿estás bien?

-No creo que podré aguantar hasta mañana, necesito alimentarme de algo, Lenalee.

-Lo siento mucho. Olvidé por completo que es tu primera vez pasando por esto.

-Solo tienes que aguantar un día, Allen –ni Lavi creía lo que decía. Era imposible que el albino soportara tanto tiempo.

-¿Quieres que me muera, Lavi? –drama. El albino comenzó a llorar, los otros solo suspiraron.

-Podríamos aprovechar este día para reforzar nuestras habilidades tanto físicas como mentalmente.

-No estés jugando, Lenalee. Yo quería pasar todo el día durmiendo –confesó Lavi con descaro. Lenalee frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Quiero decir que, en vez de lamentarnos, podríamos acercarnos más –volteó a ver a Allen, al ver que Lavi solo silenciaba -¿qué opinas, Allen?

Otro rugido.

-Tengo mucha hambre…

-También si nos alejamos de la cafetería y de esos pensamientos, podrías olvidar esa necesidad de alimentarte –Lenalee reflexionó con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

-Está bien –concordó tiempo después, caminando a lado de sus compañeros mientras creaba presión en su estómago.

-Lenalee, ¿tú que haces en este día?

-Bueno… -colocó su dedo índice en su mentón –en ocasiones estoy en misiones por lo que no me doy cuenta. Pero este día es muy productivo puesto que obligo a que mi hermano arregle un poco su escritorio.

-Qué aburrido.

-Lo sé, pero me lleva toda la tarde. Tan cansada termino que duermo una vez coloco mi cabeza en la almohada. A la mañana siguiente tengo más apetito y por ello disfruto más la comida de Jerry.

-Vaya. No malgastas tu tiempo –Allen pareció salir de su trance.

-No es mala idea –Lavi estiró sus brazos –quiero decir, es una excelente idea para mantener la mente y estómago de Allen en otro sitio.

-Sí, tienes razón –Lenalee sonrió.

Llegaron a la oficina de Komui notando inmediatamente como todos los miembros de la sección científica estaban dormidos.

-Lo siento –se apenó la china –son muy dependientes del café –seguido comenzó a aplaudir. Todos empezaron a despertarse, lanzando bostezos y estirando sus extremidades –Es hora de trabajar, chicos.

-Oh, Lenalee –la saludó Reever –y también Allen y Lavi.

-¿Mi hermano sigue dentro?

-Sí –rascó su cabeza –sin su café no parece reaccionar.

-De por sí nunca reacciona –le susurró Lavi a Allen. Éste se río pero un gruñido lo interrumpió.

Después de una serie de gritos y noticias falsas, Komui logró despertar, inmediatamente abrazando a su hermana. Lenalee comenzó a dar indicaciones. Ordenó a Komui leer cada archivo que llenaba el escritorio y gran parte de la habitación. Lavi y Allen clasificaron algunos documentos del suelo entre _importantes, innecesarios _y _basura de hace años. _Y por último, Lenalee, llevaba cada archivo a las manos de su hermano o inclusive a la bolsa de basura. Sí, el lugar pronto obtuvo una apariencia más accesible, aunque todavía faltaban demasiadas cosas por realizar.

Allen cayó al suelo, luego de tropezarse con la pata de un mueble que nadie recordaba estuviera ahí ya que en ese espacio solo había pilas de papeles, y permaneció en la misma posición por varios segundos.

-Oye ¿estás bien? –Lavi lo movió un poco.

-Ya no soporto –se quejó bocabajo, no expresándose con claridad. Luego alzó un poco la cabeza –no tengo energías para continuar.

Lavi torció la boca y se puso de pie con tranquilidad.

-Lenalee, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo así. La oficina ha quedado bastante bien a comparación de como estaba y Allen está demasiado cansado como para continuar.

-Entiendo, Lavi –Lenalee dejó los últimos papeles en el escritorio –hermano, nos vamos.

Tardaron minutos en salir, puesto que el inoportuno jefe del cuartel no podía soltar a su bella, inocente y desprotegida hermanita. Finalmente caminaban con parsimonia por los pasillos. Ninguno hablaba y el estómago de Allen lo hacía por él.

-Podríamos intentar otra cosa –Lenalee los motivó.

-¿Cómo qué? –Lavi preguntó. La china le contestó con la mirada –bueno… lo que yo hago para perder el tiempo es leer o arreglar los libros en una biblioteca.

-¿Es en serio? –como buena señal, Allen curioseó.

-Sí –sonrió –Panda siempre quiere que esté obteniendo información. Como buen Bookman.

-Creo es mucha presión.

Negó con la cabeza y río un poco.

-Es menos estresante que ordenar el escritorio de Komui –miró con picardía a Lenalee. Ésta carcajeó.

-Creo que todo es mejor que eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó con diversión para luego enternecer su mirada –para mí, son pequeñas acciones que le agradecen todo lo que ha hecho por mí… no niego que sea algo molesto hacerlo y que a la vez mi hermano suele ser desesperante… pero es más el amor y gratitud que le tengo y esas acciones como traerle su café por las mañanas o destruir sus robots son las cosas que lo hacen feliz… lo noto en su mirada.

-… ¿Cómo puede hacerle feliz que destruyas sus inventos? –inquirió Lavi.

-Una vez me lo confesó… dijo que, para él, eso solo significaba que no existe para mí nada que lo pueda remplazar.

-En verdad está loco –murmuró el del parche. Allen sonrió.

-… Bueno –se armó de ánimos –vayamos a intentar lo de Lavi.

Ingresaron a la biblioteca de la Orden Oscura. Lavi respiró profundamente y luego empezó a reírse, justificando que no se imaginaba a Allen leyendo un libro. Éste hizo un puchero. Buscaron en varias secciones, todos los libros tenían fines de investigación. Lenalee anhelaba encontrar un libro de romance y Allen simplemente deseaba comer.

-No nos pondrás a acomodar los libros, ¿verdad, Lavi? –interrogó Allen con rapidez, al notar como Lenalee buscaba con la mirada algo en específico.

-No, sino acabarás como en la oficina de Komui –continúo, después de que el albino lanzara un suspiro –solo planeaba que leyéramos algo.

-Me parece bien –respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

Bookman Jr se encargó de buscar los archivos mientras que sus otros dos acompañantes lo esperaban en las sillas individuales, a un lado de los grandes ventanales. Regresó con un total de 6 libros.

Comenzaron su lectura.

Lenalee se estaba entreteniendo bastante con una novela clásica que yacía tiempo que no leía. Le trajo recuerdos hermosos de cuando vivía en China y su hermano le leía las mismas historias antes de dormir. Dígase de mundos utópicos de princesas y príncipes. La mente sagaz de Lenalee se permitió dar el lujo de navegar en aquellas historias y realzarlas en su memoria. Se veía a sí misma como una de las bellas doncellas que se describían y con oscura gracia se preguntó por qué no ocurría eso en el mundo real, en vez de guerras con los humanos y con el Conde del Milenio. Lanzó un suspiro y miró de reojo a sus amigos.

Allen parecía cansado. No sabía si era por la lectura o por la falta de alimento. Quiso imaginar que era la primera opción.

-Allen, ¿qué estás leyendo?

-¿Eh? –reaccionó con el llamado. Rápidamente miró la portada del encuadernado en sus manos –se llama _La historia de Inglaterra _–luego frunció el ceño.

Lenalee quiso reír pero se contuvo.

-Quizá a ti te interese otro tipo de lecturas.

-Puede que sí –cambió el libro por otro más delgado de pasta azul. La abrió al azar y comenzó a leer. Lenalee sonrió con ternura. Miró a Lavi y se sorprendió de lo que veía.

-¿Cuántos páginas llevas? –indagó con curiosidad. Lavi la miró a los ojos y sonrió con orgullo.

-Voy a la mitad.

-¿Tan rápido? –luego reflexionó –aunque es claro que eres un Bookman.

-Sí, bueno. Se nos enseña desde pequeños a leer 20 páginas por minuto.

-Qué exageración –susurró Allen. Luego concentró su mirada otra vez al libro. Las letras daban vueltas en su cabeza y parecía que bailaban en las mismas hojas. Su vista se tornó algo borrosa y para despejarse un poco movió con brusquedad su cabeza, atrayendo otro dolor punzante en ésta Afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lenalee finalizó con el cuento con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lavi la siguió después de unos segundos. Pero Allen aún no cambiaba de página.

-Ahora lo que hacemos el Panda y yo, es contar nuestras conclusiones del libro que leímos –se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno… realmente me di cuenta que la ficción es siempre más fácil a la realidad –Lenalee se integró. El pelirrojo no contuvo su carcajada –Hablo en serio.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y tú, Allen?

Sorpresa se llevaron al ver al susodicho sosteniendo el libro al revés. La diversión no tenía final en esa biblioteca. Lavi lo enderezó y Allen abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Te gustó el libro? –le preguntó con sorna.

-¿Eh? –nuevamente miró la portada. Guardó silencio y susurró –creí que leía la _Historia de Inglaterra_…

-¿No recuerdas que la cambiaste por esa? –preguntó Lenalee con algo de preocupación. Allen inclinó su cabeza a modo de confusión.

-Y a paso escogiste _La historia de la filosofía_ –Lavi se burló.

-Déjalo Lavi –miró a Allen y notó la palidez en su rostro -¿te sientes bien?

-Sí… -se puso de pie y se mareó, sentándose por perder el equilibrio.

-Oye, ¿qué tienes? –el pelirrojo se acercó con cuidado. Colocó su mano en el hombro del más joven y como respuesta a éste le gruñó el estómago. Lavi miró a Lenalee después de ayudar al albino a levantarse -¿Cuándo regresa Jerry?

-Hasta la noche –respondió alterada. Dándose cuenta que faltaba más de seis horas.

-¿No podemos llevarlo a que coma algo?

Lenalee lo dudó. Lavi se respondió solo y se golpeó la frente.

-Claro… ¿quién pagará todo lo que llene _sus estómagos_?

-Lavi, debemos probar otra cosa.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya no tiene energías –recargó el brazo de Allen en su cuello.

-Tengo una idea, vamos.

Caminaron hasta llegar al patio trasero de la construcción. En cuanto Lavi visualizó a alguien en especial supo que esa sería una pésima idea, pero decidió ocultar su mala predicción. Reforzó el agarre hacia Allen y comenzó a caminar. Lenalee se adelantó para prevenir al dragón hecho humano.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con una frialdad medida una vez sintió la presencia de su compañera exorcista.

-Kanda… necesitamos tu ayuda.

Abrió los ojos y la miró. Seguido se quejó al ver cómo se acercaban Lavi y el niño maldito.

-Ni lo pienses –dijo con rapidez, sin importarle conocer la razón del llamado de auxilio –no ayudaré ni al conejo idiota ni al _Moyashi_.

-Kanda –volvió a llamarlo, con más firmeza. Kanda frunció el ceño. Ella lanzó un suspiro –Por favor.

El samurái miró nuevamente a Allen. El chico lucía más pálido de lo normal y parecía sin fuerzas. Observó a la china y tuvo que aceptar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Queremos que le enseñes a Allen a meditar.

-¿Por qué? –afiló la mirada, tenía sospechas.

Lenalee se rascó la cabeza y se mostró insegura.

-Dilo de una vez, ¿por qué?

-Allen no va a probar bocado hasta mañana en la mañana.

Bastó con eso para comprender la situación. Jamás creyó que sería una estupidez.

-Olvídalo –giró su cabeza –por una razón tan estúpida, no lo haré. Que se aguante como todos los exorcistas normales lo hacemos. Maldito niño mimado –masculló lo último.

-Kanda… él es de tipo parásito –Lavi trató de hacer razonar a su _amigo._

-No me importa… el idiota del _Moyashi _debe acostumbrarse.

-Mi nombre es Allen… -levantó un poco la cabeza.

Kanda bufó.

-Para mí, ese idiota está bien –cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en la meditación.

Lavi y Lenalee compartieron miradas y al mismo tiempo se sentaron. Kanda frunció el entrecejo pero no abrió los ojos.

-Trata de meditar, Allen –sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo se hace eso? –cuestionó Allen con debilidad.

-Solo has lo que Kanda.

-De acuerdo –cerró sus ojos y dejó de pensar. Trató de adentrarse en un espacio blanco, donde ni sonidos ni objetos lo molestasen. Sin embargo un recuerdo se coló y como consecuencia su estómago se quejó. Trató de detener tales memorias, pero por más que lo intentaba más deliciosos platillos aparecían.

Kanda perdió toda concentración cuando escuchó un gruñido de alguien en especial. Abrió sus ojos de golpe luego de haber tolerado tres ruidos similares, el último pareció de un animal salvaje, y por ello explotó en segundos. Se levantó con rapidez, asustando a Lavi y Lenalee que inclusive estaban meditando. Se acercó a Allen y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Maldito moyashi! –lo levantó del suelo sin romper su agarre -¡deja de hacer ruidos!

-Kanda –Lenalee se levantó en un salto y trató detenerlo. Lavi hizo lo mismo, sin obtener resultados –Tranquilízate –ordenó, sintiéndose una ilusa por creer que Kanda los ayudaría, sobre todo a Allen, quien es su peor enemigo.

Como pudieron lograron separarlos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kanda? –lo recriminó Lenalee. El susodicho rechinó los dientes.

-Suéltenme –dijo con brusquedad.

Se había iniciado una disputa entre los tres. Mientras, Allen se mareó levemente. Trató de acercarse a sus amigos pero un nuevo mareo lo hizo frenar. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y fue testigo de una increíble debilidad. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se le nubló la vista.

Los demás reaccionaron una vez que un sonido sordo se presentó. Miraron hacia la derecha y vieron a su compañero exorcista en el suelo. Lenalee y Lavi se acercaron con angustia. Kanda chasqueó la lengua y se acercó tiempo después.

-Parece que se desmayó –Lavi avisó. Lenalee lo miró acongojada –Kanda, ayúdame a cargarlo.

-Como si fuera a hacerlo.

-Vamos, fue tu culpa, después de todo –sonrió. Una vez sintió a _mugen _en su cuello, tragó seco. El samurái afiló la mirada y entonces miró a Allen. Reflexionó un poco.

-… ¿A dónde lo llevarán?

-A su cuarto –Lenalee lo pensó.

-No está lejos… puedes llevarlo tú mismo –y se dio vuelta. Ambos intentaron detenerlo, pero el samurái era bastante rápido.

-Demonios, Yuu –Lavi se quejó y cargó a Allen en su espalda –Vamos, Lenalee –la nombrada afirmó con la cabeza.

Llevaron al albino a su habitación. Seguido salieron de ésta sin antes haber lanzado un suspiro. No sabían cómo ayudarlo. El niño requería alimento con urgencia, sin embargo aún faltaban varias horas para que el cocinero llegara. Pensaron en llevarle algo de agua, pero eso solo abriría más su apetito. Se resignaron y caminaron lejos de la habitación. Tenían la esperanza de que Allen se quedara dormido toda la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pronto se hizo de noche y con esa rapidez amaneció. Allen abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le dolía la cabeza y aún sentía esa infernal debilidad. Timcanpy se posó en su cabeza.

-Buenos días, Tim –susurró con cansancio. Por eso se dio cuenta de algo de suma importancia.

Aún era temprano, por eso, los pasillos de la Orden estaban vacíos. Corrió como su debilitamiento lo permitió hacia el comedor del lugar. Fue un milagro ver la puerta abierta y, más importante, un olor delicioso que expedía la cocina central. Se acercó sin vacilar. Jerry lo saludó con una sonrisa y Allen no se dio a desear. Comenzó a recitar una lista excesiva de alimentos y el cocinero solo afirmó para luego iniciar el proceso de elaboración.

El comedor empezó a llenarse, pero nadie se atrevió a pedir algo, ya que la forma de comer de un exorcista atraía más la atención. Lenalee se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –saludó. Allen hizo intento de... –me alegro que ya estés con más energía.

-Sí, sabía que eso necesitaba –Lavi se presentó. Observó con curiosidad todos los cadáveres de los alimentos y tuvo que ahogar un comentario innecesario.

-¿A qué hora te levantaste, Allen? –curioseó Lenalee. Allen le respondió -¿no crees que ya comiste suficiente?

-No… iré por más.

-… Allen nos va a dejar sin comida –Lavi recalcó.

Desde ahí aprendieron que, si la Orden se quedaba sin comida, nunca debería estar presente Allen Walker… porque solo ocasionaría que Jerry tuviera que salir más de una vez a comprar alimentos… sería un ciclo imperdonable...

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Realmente anhelo les haya agradado. Traté advertir que era algo raro.

Un beso!


End file.
